


He's "living the dream" ... Or so he says.

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [9]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: Prompt: "Sit down, relax! I won't bite." Tweaked a little to fit the vibe.
Series: Prompted Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Kudos: 24





	He's "living the dream" ... Or so he says.

Sam’s not sure how he and Ant became friends. But they did. And he’s kind of glad. He needs the extra hands nowadays, since Tubbo’s so busy.

But Ant’s still… Well, antsy, around Sam. Like he’s afraid of him or something. Sam almost wants to tell him to  **_sit down, to relax._ ** **It’s not like he’s gonna bite.**

“Hey, Sam?”

Sam pauses his rummaging in his chests, “Yeees?”

“Do you think the whole… Presidency thing… Is going to Tubbo’s head? I mean, what with Dream and stuff…”

Sam thinks about the materials Dream wants, and why he wants them, “A little.”

“Just… A little?”

“Yeah. I mean, Tubbo’s a kid. I don’t think he’s capable of ‘becoming the next Schlatt’ or whatever everyone’s whispering about these days.”

Ant thinks for a moment, “Why are we pushing things on these kids? I mean, they are literally just kids. Tommy and Tubbo, Purpled... Ranboo, apparently… They’re kids.”

“... I know.”

“Sam. Why are you doing it?”

“Doing what?”

“What Dream says? He’s acting like some high and mighty dictator. Who’s to say we can’t overthrow the guy?”

Sam pauses, “A lot, Ant. If we try to overthrow him, we risk so many lives that hang in the balance.”

“So what?”

“ _ So what? _ Ant, if we dismiss their lives, then we become like those who fell. People like Schlatt and Wilbur. People like Dream. Thinking about the consequences is what keeps us human, keeps us in the rails where others go flying off.”

Ant goes silent, and Sam wonders if he’s gone too far.

“I’m sorry… I just… Tubbo and I used to spend a lot of time together. These wars have got him caught right in the centre and… I hate it, to be honest.”

“I get that. I miss the old Dream. The one who used to let us hunt him for the laughs.”

“I’ll bet. Hey. I should probably get back to what I was doing, you wanna help?”

Ant hauls himself up from where he was crouched, swinging his pickaxe lightly, “Yeah, sure. Not like I have anything else to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Server! Now working alongside BubblyBee <3  
> https://discord.gg/4D8QSuS4Uu


End file.
